


Over the Phone

by CornyNugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Short, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyNugget/pseuds/CornyNugget
Summary: What else can you do besides lie on the floor? Call Lucifer? Sounds like a great thing to do.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I was really proud of this when I posted it foe the first time, so here :)

You laid on your human realm bedroom floor, sta r ing at yourself in the mirror. Your hands were sticky with blood from your huge wound on your abdomen.

A demon who didn't like  Diavolo's exchange program had followed you home from the  Devildom . He broke into your house and followed you to your room. While you were standing in front of your mirror, he came up behind you and stabbed your back with his bare hands.

You fell forward and he bent down and hissed at you, "I'm  leavin ' you to bleed out. A human isn't deserving of a quick death." The way he said human was dripping with disdain. You curled up in pain as the demon walked away.

You then took out your D.D.D., which you were allowed to take with you to keep in contact with the brothers. After debating who to call, you tap Lucifer's call button.

After a few rings, he picked up, "Hello Y/N, it hasn't been that long since you left. Do you need anything?"

"Not really, I just already missed you guys. You specifically." It wasn't really a lie.

"Is that right? Well, I'm free for a few more minutes so you can talk to me for a little while longer."

Already numb with pain, you whisper into the phone, "Perfect." After a few seconds of mindless I missed you guys and how is everyone, you say, "Y'know there's something I've wanted to get off my chest for a while now."

Your vision started to fade as Lucifer responded, "And what would that be?"

"I think I like you, maybe even love you." Your breaths were starting to become shaky. Lucifer became quiet for a few seconds, "L-Lucifer?" Why did you care about his answer? You were going to die in a few minutes anyway. "I think I feel the same Y/N," Lucifer finally replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

You start to cry, making the muscles in your abdomen tighten, and you grunt in pain. "Y/N? Is everything okay?" You only bring yourself to whimper before your phone slipped out of your blood-stained hand. "Y/N? Y/N!? Answer me! Y/N!"

The last thing you remember is Lucifer calling out for  Diavolo over the phone before your eyes closed, and your breathing stopped.


	2. Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets to where you are... Oh no

Lucifer POV 

Lucifer called for the Demon Lord frantically as the line went quiet. "Diavolo, Diavolo, I need to go to the human realm." Diavolo should've noticed the lack of formality, but he didn't. "Y/N just left, miss them already?" The smile on his face fell when he turned and looked at his friend. His face had the unmistakable mark of fear. "I'll call Barbatos." 

It only took a minute for the three of them to be standing in front of Y/N's body. They all stood still, staring at the scene. Their body had a hole through their abdomen, blood surrounding them in a wide radius. The phone that was still on the line with Lucifer was on the floor, a bloody handprint marking the case. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming. 

Lucifer looked at his best friend. They couldn't say anything. Lucifer looked away and walked towards the body. Y/N's eyes were still open, and the rest of their face was blank. He bent down and put a gloved hand over their eyes to close them. He stayed on the balls of his feet with his hands wrapped around his stomach. He hasn't felt this queasy since the last time he ate Solomon's cooking. 

Diavolo finally moved from where they came in and bent down to Lucifer's level. He put a hand on his back and that made Lucifer snap. A single tear fell before Lucifer stood into his demon form. "Who did this?" Lucifer's voice was deadly flat. The only emotion you could tell he had was anger. 

He turned towards the all to quiet butler, "Did you know this would happen?" "No sir, I wrongly assumed they would be safe in human realm. I didn't see it necessary to check." Diavolo stood to return a hand to his friends back. "Lucifer, I need you to calm down. If we make a mess, we might not be able to find who did this." Lucifer's anger didn't go away, but rather condensed itself into a goal. To find the person, no, demon who did this. There was no way a human could've done this. 

Lucifer's wings and horns disappeared as he glared at Barbatos. "Find them." Barbatos looked towards Diavolo without any emotion and the demon lord nodded quickly. Barbatos left, leaving the two alone with Y/N. 

Lucifer grabbed the phone off the ground and ended the call. It only lasted 10 minutes, most of that being the demons arriving and talking. 'They didn't tell me.' Lucifer thought. 'They were dying, and they didn't tell me.' 

"I couldn't even tell." This time, he said his thoughts out loud. Diavolo didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. "They confessed to me over the phone." 

"Did you tell them your feelings as well?" Diavolo asked. "Yes, then they made a pained noise and didn't answer me. Then I called for you." 

"At least they knew. You can't feel guilty about that part." 

"But why didn't they tell me? We could've been here in time. All the time we spent saying unnecessary things, I could've been on my way. The demon who did this could already be in the House of Lamentation beginning their eternity of suffering and torture." 

Diavolo huffed out a laugh. "They'd be in the castle dungeons, it's colder there." Lucifer didn't respond, but he didn't show that it was unwelcome humour. 

Lucifer's phone rang and he didn't pick up. Diavolo took Lucifer's phone and answered. "Hello?" "Yo, Lucifer, before someone calls you it wasn't me who broke the vase by your room." "One, this is Diavolo, not Lucifer, and two, everyone knows you did it, but I would make sure all of the peices are out of the way. And... gather everyone to my study. I have an announcement to make." "Okay..." Mammon seemed concerned over his words and tone of voice. Diavolo hung up the phone and gave it back to Lucifer. 

He then glanced at his friend with a small grunt, and he got a nod in response. Diavolo cast a clean-up spell, a teleportation spell, and a memory spell all at the same time. They were obviously to clean up the blood on the floor, get Y/N's body to the Devildom, and to wipe the memories of Y/N from anyone who would raise questions. He wasn't the future king of the Devildom for no reason. 

Diavolo's phone went off, and he answered it with the speaker on. "Barbatos." "The he's in the last cell in the 6th layer of the dungeons." "Thank you." 

Lucifer finally looked away from the floor and the two men made their way back to the Devildom in silence. 

☾ 

Everyone was sitting in Diavolo's study when they walked in. Before, they were doing their usual bickering and teasing, but when the soulless husks of the men walked in, The room when silent. 

"Hey, what did you need all of us for? It took a lot of convincing to bring everyone here. Levi-" 

"Mammon." 

With one word, Lucifer shut his younger brother up. Diavolo went to sit down in his desk chair while Lucifer stayed standing by the door. 

"I... have to give you guys some... bad news." The brothers look at each other in confusion. "Y/N was found dead in their apartment less than an hour ago." Mammon was the first to react, tears ran down his face as he sobbed loudly. Levi curled up into a ball and started crying, too. The twins grabbed each other and silently cried. Satan was still frozen from shock while Asmo wrung his hands, trying to keep himself from crying. 

After a few moments, Mammon managed to choke out a weak, "How?" "It was the fault of a demon, and he is already in the dungeons." Satan stood up quickly and tried to run out the door. Lucifer held out his arm to stop him. "Not yet." Satan went to say something, but after looking into Lucifer's eyes, he backed off. 

He saw anger, hurt, and most of all sadness. The sadness was the thing that scared him the most. He sat back down. Barbatos came into the cramped study with a few trays of tea. No one said anything for a long time. 


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years later.  
> A lot's changed since you died.

Lucifer walked down to the graveyard that held Y/N's body. Today marked 20 years without the human. He sat in the dirt. 'I probably would have turned them into a demon, so they could stay by my side forever by now,' Lucifer thought to himself. He chuckled at the thought. 

Gillian, Y/N's murderer, still had 180 more years of torture before his execution. Lucifer still stopped by him when he finished his paperwork to listen to his screams. 

The House of Lamentation was different now. Mammon is more closed off, and way more successful in stealing. That would have been good if his conscience hadn't stayed. He returns everything he steals. It's more of a sport than a way to get money now. 

Levi hasn't changed much, but you could tell what games had Y/N's save files on them. No one could touch them. Levi will blank out and just stare at the pile sometimes, causing him to lose his game. 

Satan has a separate library for all the books Y/N ever said they liked. He's more explosive, and he stays inside to prevent any more casualties. 

Asmo drowned himself further into his lust. He moved to his own place so Lucifer couldn't stop him from having a new person every night of he wanted to. 

Beel blamed himself, and the houses food bill halved since then. He stopped working out, and now he's all skin and bone. 

Belphie has more nightmares, but still falls asleep everywhere. Random screams weren't a rare occurrence anymore. 

And Lucifer? No one could make him mad. Pranks didn't even make him blink. A picture of Lucifer sleeping swept the  devildom , and he treated it as if was a picture of a dog. "Oh, that's nice." He tried to drown himself in his work.  Diavolo had to forcefully take away paperwork from Lucifer, as he stole it from  Diavolo's desk to do it. 

Lucifer only found happiness if it was related to Y/N. Torturing their murder, an old picture of them together, even the letter they wrote to him saying that Mammon's punishment was too harsh. Other than that, his face was blank. 

He smiled once before leaving to go make dinner. It was Y/N's turn to make dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I never know what to put at the end of works lol  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> My wattpad (CornyNugget) has way more content and I also take requests there.  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'll 100% get back to you.


End file.
